Opposites Attract
by tattoofiend
Summary: These are just drabbles of our favorite characters Oh Ha Ni and Seung Jo. After all, who said opposites don't attract?
1. Library fun

Authors Note: I fell in love with Playful kiss, the moment I saw it, I fell in Love with Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni. I mean, who couldn't fall in love with these two? As they say, opposites attract. These will be drabbles, so please be kind to me. Also, this is before they get together, so please excuse if they are both out of character.

Chapter one: Library Fun

Brown eyes peered around the book shelf, as she watched the boy at one of the tables. She disappeared around the corner, as she noticed him turning to look in her direction, her heart started to beat in surprise, did he know she was he?

Ha Ni turned to look back around the corner again, when she noticed Seung Jo , was no longer sitting at the table. She blinked in confusion, wondering if he left while she wasn't watching him. Ha Ni let out a cry of surprise as she was grabbed from behind. The attacker didn't allow her to turn around, as she was forced to face the book-shelf, stuck between a row of books and her captor.

Ha Ni knew who it was the moment he grabbed her, there was no way she couldn't know. The masculine smell gave him away and so did her heart, that began to race wildly. She was being held by Seung Jo, her little cat and mouse was up. A snort escaped from her, as she started to press back against him.

A moan escaped from his lips as he felt Ha Ni press up against him, rubbing against something that became increasingly harder, from her movement. Seung Jo felt himself go cold as he heard what she just said.

"Bong Joon Gu, I didn't realize you were so rough."

Ha Ni giggled to herself as she felt the body press closer to her, a pool of heat gathering in her stomach, causing her breathing to change. She wondered how long she could keep this routine up. However she wasn't prepared for her captor to turn her around, to where she could see him face to face.

Ha Ni looked right into Seung Jo's eyes, who was looking down at her with heat in his eyes. He cradled her face in between his hands, bringing their faces close together. The air between them was fueled with sexual tension.

"Bong Joon Gu, does he do things to you?"

She watched as his lips descended upon hers, her eyes closing when she felt the press of his lips on her. A moan escaping her mouth as his tongue pressed against her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth. Ha Ni could never deny him anything he wanted, even if she wanted to. Ha Ni moaned again as something hard pressed into her stomach.

"Seung Jo."

Brown eyes blinked when she opened them, her eyes blinking in confusion as she saw the ceiling of her bedroom, instead of the library. Ha Ni froze as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to a male body.

She turned her face to look at the sleeping face of Seung Jo, who had a small smile on his face. Wait, smile? The Seung Jo never smiled, well rarely he did. What was making him smile now?

"Weren't we in the library?" Ha Ni thought out loud to herself, as she sat up in bed. An ache in her neck to her something was definitely up. She looked down at her boyfriend, who still fast asleep and that smile still on his face.

Seung Jo waited til he heard the bedroom door close, before opening his eyes. He was awake before she woke up, but wanted to tease her a little bit this morning. That little stunt in the library really got to him, in the way she wanted it to.

"Well, who said you couldn't have fun in the Library."

Reviews would be nice and helpful criticism.


	2. Lost and Found

Authors Note: I'm sorry if the last part of the first drabble was confusing. Thank you for the reviews and I'm hoping, I do these characters justice. Also, I made a Seung Jo Ha Ni community. Support them please.

.com/

Drabble #2: Lost and Found

Oh Ha Ni walked aimlessly through the school ground. She didn't have a specific destination in mind, she didn't feel like going to class. Well, at least the one's she had with Seung Jo and Hae Rae. She flinched when she thought about those two together.

She felt tears escape from the corner of her eyes, as they slid down her cheeks. Ha Ni proceeded to wipe them away, as she tried to reign in the hurt. Is this the result of her four year crush on Baek Seung Jo? Nothing, but this sadness that caused her heart to ache?

Ha Ni stomped through the opened field of the school. There wasn't anybody here, so she had no need to hide from anybody. Not that anybody would come looking for her anyways. Sometimes she wished she could get over Seung Jo.

Wasn't that her plan when she graduated from High school? Get over Seung Jo and find somebody else. So why couldn't she? She came to a bench and sat down, thinking of how she got even more tangled up in Seung Jo.

Her first Kiss.

Ha Ni's eye's widened as she thought back to the graduation party. When she showed everyone that picture of Seung Jo when his mom use to dress him up as a girl. He grabbed her wrist and took her outside where she told him she would forget him.

"_Try to forget Me."_

Ha Ni was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice a figure descend up on her, until they decided to speak announcing their presence, startling her and pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw the subject of her thoughts, sitting next to her on the bench, looking straight a head.

"Don't you think you've caused Mother to worry enough."

Ha Ni scoffed as she proceeded to stand ready to leave. There was no reason for her to stay here and give him reason for why she was out here. It was all his fault anyways. Stupid Seung Jo. A squeal of surprise escaped her lips as she was brought back into Seung Jo's arms.

The two teens stood there wrapped in each others arms. Ha Ni pressed herself to Seung Jo's body, tightening her arms around his body. She could feel his heart beating, a smile crossed her face, as she realized as it was beating wildly.

Seung Jo was worried about her.


	3. There goes the neighborhood

Authors Note: I just can't stay away from Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni. They are just so cute! Does anyone ever feel that Katy perry wrote that, "Hot N Cold" song for Seung Jo? :) Also, sorry it took so long to update this, real life is a monster and no internet for a while. But, I feel this is worth the wait. That way, I catch all my mistakes and make it better for you guys.

Chapter: Anniversary of the kiss that started it all

"Baek Seung Jo!"

The boy stopped dead in his track when he heard her call out to him. Ha Ni with her clumsiness, she was a tornado who entered his life that fateful day. Seung Jo turned to look back at her, waiting impatiently, as Ha Ni caught up to him.

If he was completely honest with himself, he wasn't sure when this stupid girl weaseled herself into his heart. The more he saw, teased he was content. His little Ha Ni got herself in Baek Seung jo, perfect boy's heart.

The two continued their way back home, with Seung Jo's arm wrapped around Ha Ni's shoulders, pulling her in closer to his side. A smile crossed her face, as she looked at her husbands stoic face from the corner of her eyes. The weather was perfect for a walk in the park, which she had to plead for husband to take her.

"Don't you remember what today is?"

Ha Ni stopped walking as she looked at Seung Jo, trying to rack her brain for what today was. She was never good with dates, at least she was back then. A yelp escaped from her lips, as her husbands fingers were pinching her cheeks.

"Seung Jo!"

She found her back pressed up against the wall, as he stood in front of her, blocking her escape from him. Ha Ni watched him with anxious eyes, as he brought his arm besides her head on either side of her. Seung Jo looked at her before he leaned down towards her face, as his lips pressed against hers. He let out a chuckle as his wife's breathing became rapid, as he moved in closer, to where they were now chest to chest.

Ha Ni couldn't take his teasing, wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him in place as she turned the kiss into a heated one. Her lips pressed against his as she swept her tongue against his bottom lip. That earned a groan from Seung Jo, as he brought Ha Ni closer to his body where she could feel something hard pressing against her stomach.

She was disappointed as he pulled away and looked at her. They were breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. He brought her into his arms once again, resting his cheek against her head.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the first kiss you gave me, Seung Jo."

He let a smile grace his face as the girl in his arms chuckled after her statement. Ha Ni was full of surprises and he never knew what she would say, or do next. Seung Jo was right a year ago, when they were sitting in the car in the dark.

"_Everyday is like Christmas with you, Ha Ni."_

The two continued their walk through the streets. A frown graced the young doctor, as his nurse er wife, looked at him teasingly. A smirk gracing her face, as she looked back at him. There was a slight anxious feeling starting in him and he wasn't sure if he liked that look.

"Seung Jo, you shouldn't tease me, who is your wife, like that again. Besides, I know where the needles are and I know how to use it."

Ha Ni let out a smile chuckle as she watched her husbands face, go slightly pale before he resumed like nothing happened. It hurt a little that he wouldn't let her near him with a needle even though she did get better with it.

Perhaps it was all those times she wrongfully stuck the needle in the wrong place, or put it in his arms too rough. She had to chase him around the living room, with needle in hand poised, asking him to let her practice on him.

She let out a sigh as they made it to the front door of their house. A squeal of excitement could be heard from the house, before the door was shut. The neighbors decided the house had become different, once the Baek's son got married and their daughter-in law moved in.

The house nor the neighborhood was that quiet anymore.

So, how was this one? By the way, does anyone know where I can find the english sub of the Playful kiss special? I mean, I tried watching with no subs and couldn't quite figure out what they were saying.


End file.
